End Of Waitting
by byun14
Summary: Hanya kisah antara Jung Taekwoon a.k.a Leo dan Cha Haekyeon a.k.a N yang akhirnya bisa bersama. Terinspirasi dari lagu baru LYn & Leo - Tears Blossom VIXX Fanfic/ NEo/ LeoN BB/Yaoi/DLDR/Happy Raeding


Cerita ini lahir setelah tahu kalau Leo a.k.a Jung Taekwoonnya VIXX rilis lagu duet bareng sama LYn. Ceritanya memang mengambil beberapa adegan yang ada di MV Blossom Tears. Tapi cerita ini murni mili saya. Ini FF pertama dengan pairing member VIXX maaf kalau kurang memuaskan. Maaf kalau alur cerita terlalu cepat.

Pair : Neo/LeoN. Jung Taekwoon a.k.a Leo & Cha Haekyeon a.k.a N dan Lee Jaehwan (cameo karena nyempil sedikit)

Ini BL/YAOI Bagi yang tak suka silakan keluar

Maaf karena sudah banyak bicara selamat membaca

.

.

Kang Hye Hoon

Present

End of Waiting

.

_Haruskah aku berhenti berusaha untuk menggapai hatimu. Haruskah aku menyerah dan pergi meninggalkanmu. Apa semua usaha yang aku lakukan tak pernah cukup untuk bisa menarik sedikit dari perhatianmu. Apa tak ada sedikitpun tempat di hatimu untukku singgahi. Meski kita telah melewati waktu bersama_.

.

Haekyeon menatap sendu punggung namja yang sedang bergelut dengan kanvas dan cat di tangannya. Dia tak pernah mengerti kenapa selalu sakit saat melihat namja itu seperti sekarang. Dia merasa semua hal yang telah diberikannya hanya sebuah hal sia-sia. Haekyeon tahu namja itu tak pernah tahu kalau dirinya sering memergokinya seperti ini saat mengurung diri di ruang galerinya.

"kenapa tak bilang kalau sudah datang?" sebuah pertanyaan menyapa pendengarannya membuat Haekyeon menghentikan langkahnya yang hendak pergi dan dia berbalik tersenyum pada namja di hadapannya.

"aku mau menunjukkan sesuatu padamu" ucap namja di hadapannya ini seraya menariknya masuk.

Haekyeon menatap setiap lukisan yang terpajang di sana. Matanya memanas dan terasa berembun saat dia tahu bahwa semua lukisan di ruangan itu menunjukkan potret seseorang yang pernah mengisi kehidupan namja di depannya. Haekyeon menggit bibir bawahnya berusaha untuk tenang agar tak meledak sekarang juga.

"lihat bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya namja tampan yang kini berdiri di sampingnya memamerkan sebuah lukisan yang mungkin baru diselesaikannya. Dalam lukisan itu menggambarkan sebuah padang rumput luas dengan sebuah pohon yang berdiri sendirian. Di bawah pohon itu terlihat seseorang duduk menghadap padang rumput sehingga Haekyeon tak bisa menebak siapa dia.

"Taekwoon-ah" panggil Haekyeon menunjukkan senyumnya berusaha menutup rasa sakit di hatinya.

"aku akan merasa senang kalau kau juga senang" ucap namja bernama Jung Taekwoon itu memeluk Haekyeon dari belakang lalu mengecup pipinya

"aku membawa makanan ayo kita makan" ajak Haekyeon dan segera melepaskan pelukkannya lalu pergi meninggalkan Taekwoon yang hanya menundukkan kepalanya

"maaf" ucap Taekwoon saat sudah tak melihat punggung Haekyeon

.

Taekwoon memperhatikan setiap hal yang dilakukan oleh Haekyeon. Dia merasa bersalah karena tahu beberapa hari belakangan kekasihnya itu menjadi lebih diam. Taekwoon terus menatap pergerakan Haekyeon sampai akhirnya kedua manic itu saling beradu pandang. Taekwoon melangkah mendekat pada Haekyeon yang kembali sibuk dengan makanannya. Tubuh itu terbalik dan Taekwoon langsung mencium Haekyeon membuatnya terkejut. Taekwoon memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum miris saat merasakan tak ada balasan apapun dari Haekyeon .

"aku merasa begitu merindukanmu" bisik Taekwoon setelah melepaskan ciumannya dan memeluk tubuh Haekyeon

"kau ada-ada saja bahkan setiap hari kita bertemu dan kau bilang rindu padaku" ujar Haekyeon memukul lengan Taekwoon

.

Malam itu akhirnya Haekyeon memilih untuk menginap karena Taekwoon bilang ingin tidur dengannya. Pagi menjelang dan Haekyeon tahu kalau Taekwoon sudah bangun. Dia tetap diam dan berpura-pura masih tidur. Dia merasakan pergerakan tangan Taekwoon yang hendak menyentuh pipinya namun tak jadi. Dia meraih tangan Taekwoon dan menariknya tapi namja tampan itu malah menarik kembali tangannya.

.

Haekyeon terdiam dan ingatannya melayang pada bagaimana dia bisa mengenal Taekwoon dulu.

.

Haekyeon membuka pintu ruang music untuk mencari temannya namun yang didapatinya seorang namja tampan sedang menatapnya begitu dalam. Haekyeon memberanikan diri untuk masuk berniat menunggu temannya. Namun, sial namja tampan yang tadinya sedang bermain piano itu menghampirinya lalu menariknya dan menciumnya. Haekyeon yang terkejut hanya diam tak berontak dan tak membalas ciuman itu.

Haekyeon ingat setelah kejadian itu namja bernama Jung Taekwoon itu benar-benar menarik seluruh kehidupannya yang normal. Haekyeon yang awalnya mengira kejadian itu hanya sebuah kecelakaan malah tak bisa dilupakannya. Sedangkan Taekwoon sang pelaku malah menganggap hal itu bukan sesuatu yang penting. Dan semenjak kejadian itu Haekyeon mulai berusaha mengenal kehidupan Jung Taekwoon. Hingga akhirnya Taekwoon menerima kehadiran Haekyeon.

Haekyeon juga tahu kalau sebelumnya Taekwoon sudah pernah menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang bernama Lee Jaehwan. Seseorang yang mungkin sampai sekarang masih belum bisa dilupakannya. Seseorang yang sebagian besar menjadi obyek lukisan di ruang seninya. Haekyeon tahu untuk menggeser posisi Jaehwan di hati Taekwoon bukanlah hal yang mudah meski mereka sudah hampir setahun bersama.

.

Haekyeon beranjak saat tahu kalau Taekwoon sudah tak ada di sampingnya. Dia keluar kamar dan mencari keberadaan Taekwoon. Kakinya menuju ruang tengah saat mendengar suara dentingan piano yang dia yakin dimainkan oleh Taekwoon. Haekyeon memeluk Taekwoon saat tahu intrumen menyedihkanlah yang dimainkannya.

"behentilah dan bersihkan dirimu, aku akan siapkan sarapan" ucap Haekyeon dan Taekwoon langsung beranjak meninggalkan Haekyeon yang menatap sendu padanya

.

Haekyeon melangkah menuju dapur dan membuka lemari penyimpanan. Dia mendecak saat tak menemukan sesuatu yang bisa untuk dimasak selain minuman dingin. Haekyeon mendesah dan segera keluar apartemen Taekwoon untuk membeli sedikit bahan makanan.

.

Taekwoon mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dan berjalan keluar kamar menuju dapur. Dia mengeryitkan keningnya saat tak menemukan Haekyeon di dapur. Dia berjalan menuju ruang tengah tetap tak ada. Dia berjalan menuju galeri seninya tetap tak ada. Taekwoon terdiam dan bayangan dimana Jaehwan pergi meninggalkannya kembali hadir.

Taekwoon memjamkan matanya saat semua memorinya bersama Jaehwan satu persatu datang. Saat dimana mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama diruang music untuk bermain piano dan bernyanyi bersama. Saat dia meminta Jaehwan menjadi obyeknya saat melukis. Saat mereka menghabiskan akhir pekan dan pergi jalan-jalan bersama. Lalu saat dia tak menemukan Jaehwan di apartemennya bersama barang-barangnya.

Taekwoon melemparkan salah satu lukisannya membuat lukisan lain menjadi rusak. Dia keluar dan meneriakkan nama Haekyeon. Dia kembali ke kamar dan masih belum menemukan Haekyeon. Taekwoon terduduk di ruang tengah apertemennya setelah merusak hampir semua property di sana. Dia merasa begitu bodoh sampai bisa kehilangan orang yang disayanginya untuk kedua kalinya.

"arghhhh" teriak Taekwoon sambil meremas rambutnya bahkan dia menangis

.

Haekyeon yang baru sampai di depan pintu apartemen Taekwoon tersentak saat mendengar teriakkan dari dalam. Dia segera membuka pintu apartemen dan dia terdiam saat menyadari betapa hancurnya kondisi apartemen Taekwoon sekarang. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Taekwoon yang terduduk dan sedang memandangnya. Haekyeon meletakkan kantong belanjaannya lalu segera menghapiri Taekwoon yang masih terduduk di lantai.

"maafkan aku pergi tanpa izin" ucap Haekyeon membawa Taekwoon ke dalam pelukkannya. Dia tahu pasti Taekwoon merusak semua karena tak menemukannya di apartemen tadi. Haekyeon hendak melepaskan pelukkannya tapi Taekwoon kembali menariknya lebih rapat.

"aku tak akan pergi lagi" ucap Haekyeon menarik lengan Taekwoon di pinggangnya

"biarkan lebih lama" ucap Taekwoon menyamankan pelukkannya membuat Haekyeon hanya diam

.

Setelah Taekwoon merasa lebih baik Haekyeon membawanya ke kamar. Namun, dia mendesah saat menemukan kamar juga dalam keadaan berantakan. Dia menarik selimut yang berserakan di lantai. Dia juga membenahi bad cover yang berantakan. Setelahnya dia berbalik dan mengisyaratkan pada Taekwoon untuk istirahat sejenak. Haekyeon menghela napasnya lagi sebelum meninggalkan Taekwoon sendirian.

"astaga ini akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan" ucap Haekyeon mengusap wajahnya setelah melihat kapal pecah yang berpindah ke apartemen Taekwoon. Dia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena sudah pergi tanpa izin dan menjadi sumber kekacauan yang dilakukan Taekwoon.

Haekyeon berjalan dengan hati-hati menuju dapur setelah mengambil belanjaannya yang diletakkannya di depan pintu masuk tadi. Dia menyiapkan sarapan sederhana untuk mengganjal perut seadanya. Dia tak mungkin menghabiskan waktu lama untuk memasak karena dia harus membereskan kekacauan di apartemen. Setelah selesai membuat pancake dan sandwich Haekyeon membawa makanan itu ke kamar.

"Taekwoon-ah" panggil Haekyeon karena dia kesusahan membuka pintu kamar

"kenapa kau memanggilku Taekwoon-ah?" tanya Taekwoon seraya mengambil alih salah satu piring di tangan Haekyeon lalu meninggalkan namja manis berkulit tan itu untuk menikmati sarapannya

"apa ada yang salah?" tanya Haekyeon hati-hati sambil memperhatikan sekeliling kamar yang terlihat lebih rapi. Dia menyimpulkan kalau Taekwoonlah yang membereskannya. Hal itu membuat senyumnya terkembang. Haekyeon berjalan mendekat pada Taekwoon yang menikmati sandwich buatannya dengan lahap.

"kau biasanya memanggilku Taekwoonie" jawab Taekwoon menatap tepat pada manic kelam Haekyeon membuat namja manis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"tak apa bukankah aku memang terlahir lebih awal daripada dirimu?" balas Haekyeon memasang senyum sebiasa mungkin meski dia yakin Taekwoon tahu dia berbohong dan itu terlihat dari reaksinya yang hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan kembali melanjutkan makannya.

.

Haekyeon berjalan keluar kamar membawa piring dan gelas kosong sehabis mereka makan. Dia kembali menghela napas saat melihat kekacauan di hadapannya. Dia segera melangkah ke dapur dan membersihkan piring dan gelas kotor itu. Dia menggulung lengan pakaiannya dan segera membereskan barang-barang yang masih bisa diselamatkan. Setelah berbenah di ruang tengah sendiri dalam kurun waktu mungkin lebih dari 3 jam Haekyeon melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang lain untuk megecek kekacauan apa saja yang mungkin dilakukan oleh Taekwoon.

.

Haekyeon memejakan matanya dan mendongakkan kepalanya saat melihat galeri Taekwoon sama saja dengan ruang tengah tadi. Dia meregangkan tulang lehernya lalu segera masuk dan mulai membereskan lukisan-lukisan Taekwoon yang rusak. Haekyeon yang melihat cat berceceran di lantai kembali mendesah. Dia berbalik hendak mengambil pel sampai Taekwoon dengan tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya membuat dia melangkah mundur beberapa langkah.

"bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk istirahat? Sekarang apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Haekyeon setelah menenangkan diri untuk tak membentak namja berwajah datar di hadapannya karena sudah membuatnya hampir serangan jantung.

"kau menyuruhku istirahat dan membiarkanmu membereskan semua kekacauan yang kubuat?" balas Taekwoon melangkah masuk dan mengambil beberapa lukisan lalu dibawa keluar

"apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Haekyeon tapi tak mendapat jawaban dan Taekwoon masih mengeluarkan koleksi lukisannya membuat namja manis itu mendengus sebal "aku sedang berbicara denganmu Jung Taekwoon" ujar Haekyeon sambil berkacak pinggang menghalangi Taekwoon yang hendak mengeluarkan lagi lukisannya.

"aku hanya ingin memilah lukisan mana yang bisa kujual Jung Haekyeon" balas Taekwoon membuat Haekyeon menghela napas mengontrol debaran jantungnya

"baiklah lakukan dengan cepat supaya aku bisa membersihkan lantainya yang kotor karena cat air itu" ujar Haekyeon meninggalkan Taekwoon yang tersenyum memandang punggung Haekyeon. Dia tahu kalau menggoda Haekyeon memang menyenangkan tapi kenapa dia baru menyadarinya sekarang. Dia kembali tersenyum tipis dan segera mengeluarkan lagi semua koleksi lukisannya sambil membayangkan wajah Haekyeon yang merona.

.

Haekyeon mengelap keringatnya setelah selesai membersihkan galeri seni Taekwoon. Dia segera keluar dan hendak menuju dapur sampai Taekwoon berhenti di depannya sambil menyodorkan soft drink ke arahnya. Dia tersenyum dan meraih minuman itu setelah mengucapkan terima kasih. Haekyeon segera menenggak minuman itu karena benar-benar haus.

"maaf membuatmu harus membereskan semua kekacauan yang kubuat" ucap Taekwoon membuat senyum Haekyeon langsung terkembang

"tak apa aku juga ikut andil sebagai penyebab kekacauan ini" balas Haekyeon masih tersenyum yang malah membuat Taekwoon menundukkan kepalanya

.

Haekyeon menangkup pipi Taekwoon membuat kedua manic tersebut beradu. Dan Haekyeon merutuki tindakannya karena sekarang jantungnya malah berpacu lebih cepat. Dia memejamkan matanya dengan rapat dan menghembuskan napasnya sesaat. Tanpa tahu kalau Taekwoon tersenyum melihat tingkah menggemaskannya. Taekwoon kembali memasang wajah datarnya saat Haekyeon membuka matanya.

"dengarkan, aku baik saja dan aku mohon jangan melakukan hal seperti tadi. Bisa saja kau melukai dirimu sendiri nanti dan aku tak mau hal itu terjadi karena aku tak mau kehilanganmu" ucap Haekyeon membuat debaran berbeda di jantung Taekwoon. Sungguh namja di hadapannya ini dapat merubah semua hal yang ada dalam hidupnya. Namja cerewet, manis, dan tak bisa diam seperti Cha Haekyeon telah menyelinap masuk dalam tirai gelap dunia Jung Taekwoon. Namja di hadapannya ini telah mengisi kekosongan hatinya yang terluka karena kepergian Lee Jaehwan di masa lalu. Dengan reflek Taekwoon merengkuh Haekyeon dalam dekapannya. Memeluknya dengan erat seolah takut jika namja manis yang sudah mau menemaninya selama ini pergi dari kehidupannya.

"aku mohon jangan pernah pergi" ucap Taekwoon membuat hati Haekyeon berdesir dan tanpa dia minta air matanya mengalir begitu saja

.

Setelah kejadian kekacauan yang dibuat oleh Taekwoon karena Haekyeon yang keluar apartemen tanpa izin kini hubungan keduanya semakin membaik. Taekwoon sudah tak terlalu sering mengabaikan Haekyeon meski dia tetap memasang tampang datarnya. Mereka juga sudah beberapa kali pergi kencan di akhir pekan untuk melepaskan penat dan kebosanan.

.

Hari ini Taekwoon menyiapkan sesuatu yang special di perayaan satu tahun berjalannya hubungannya bersama Haekyeon. Dia sudah menyiapkan sebuah kejutan di apartemen untuk kekasihnya itu. Taekwoon menatap ruang tengahnya yang menjadi berbeda dari biasanya dan dia juga menghias beberapa tempat dengan balon juga lilin. Dia sudah memesan makanan yang istimewa untuk dinnernya bersama Haekyeon. Taekwoon menatap apartemennya dengan senyuman yang jarang sekali diperlihatkan. Dia meraih ponselnya saat merasakan getaran di saku celananya.

"ah, ya baiklah aku akan ke sana sekarang" ucap Taekwoon langsung pergi tanpa melihat sudah jam berapa sekarang.

.

Haekyeon memencet bel apartemen Taekwoon beberapa kali. Namun, pintu di hadapannya tak segera terbuka. Haekyeon yang merasa penasaran membuka pintu dengan password yang semoga saja Taekwoon belum menggantinya. Dia memasukkan tanggal lahir Jaehwan dan sial pintu di hadapannya benar-benar terbuka. Haekyeon mendesah dan melangkah masuk ke dalam, tapi dia mengernyit heran saat mendapati semua lampu di apartemen Taekwoon mati.

.

Haekyeon menyalakan saklar dan meneriakkan nama Taekwoon. Dan saat lampu apartemen itu menyala dia hanya bisa melongo di tempatnya. Dia mengerjapkan matanya melihat keadaan apartemen Taekwoon yang dipenuhi balon berserakan dan beberapa memang ditempel/digantung di dinding. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya dan mendapati makanan sudah tersaji di meja makan dengan beberapa lilin aroma terapi. Haekyeon mengernyitkan keningnya saat tak menemukan Taekwoon di apartemennya.

.

Haekyeon kembali melangkah menuju pintu keluar sampai dengan kasar pintu itu terbuka menampkkan Taekwoon yang terengah dengan peluh di pelipisnya. Haekyeon melangkah mundur saat Taekwoon melangkah maju dan menutup pintu di belakangnya. Haekyeon memandang bingung kekasihnya yang sepertinya baru saja lari marathon ini.

"kau baru saja lomba lari ya?" tanya Haekyeon membuat Taekwoon langsung mendelik padanya "ups, maaf" ucap Haekyeon menyadari pertanyaanya salah

"baiklah tunggu sebentar" perintah Taekwoon lalu dia melesat memasuki kamar meninggalkan Haekyeon yang kebingungan di ruang tengah dan memilih bermain dengan balon-balon di sana

.

Taekwoon mengganti pakaiannya dengan yang baru karena bajunya sudah penuh dengan peluhnya. Dia merutuku kebodohannya karena lupa mengambil barang pesanannya. Jadi dia berlomba dengan waktu untuk sampai di apartemen sebelum Haekyeon meski pada kenyataannya dia kalah. Taekwoon melangkah keluar dan menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Haekyeon yang tengah bermain dengan balon.

"Haekyeon-ah"

"ah, eh kenapa kau berganti baju?" tanya Haekyeon melihat Taekwoon sudah mengganti bajunya membuat Taekwoon memutar bola matanya malas.

"apa kau lupa hari apa hari ini?" tanya Taekwoon membuat Haekyeon mengernyitkan keningnya.

"apa hari ini hari ulang tahunmu?" tanya Haekyeon balik membuat Taekwoon menggerram tertahan dan memejamkan matanya supaya tak membentak kekasihnya. Taekwoon berdeham sebentar lalu menatap Haekyeon yang menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut. Namun, sesaat sebelum Taekwoon mengucapkan kalimatnya Haekyeon melebarkan mata dan langsung menutup mulutnya. Taekwoon tersenyum akhirnya Haekyeon ingat hari apa hari ini.

.

Haekyeon langsung memeluk Taekwoon yang tersenyum begitu tampan. Dia merasa bodoh karena melupakan hari jadinya bersama Taekwoon. Haekyeon terus bergumam maaf membuat Taekwoon malah terkekeh. Dia melepaskan pelukkan Haekyeon dan menyeka air mata yang ada di pipi kekasihnya.

"tak apa, setidaknya akhirnya kau bisa mengingat hari apa sekarang" ujar Taekwoon tersenyum

"aku benar-benar minta maaf" balas Haekyeon benar-benar merasa menyesal

"cukup aku tak mau mendnegar kata maaf lagi, ayo makan aku lapar" balas Taekwoon langsung menarik tangan Haekyeon

"dasar" dengus Haekyeon sambil menggelengkan kepalanya

.

Haekyeon tak bisa melepas senyumnya mengingat bagaimana Taekwoon menyiapkan semuanya. Dia merasa Taekwoon akhirnya bisa menerima kehadirannya hampir sepenuhnya. Ya hampir sepenuhnya karena kekasihnya itu masih menggunakan tanggal kelahiran Jaehwan sebagai password pintu apartemennya. Taekwoon benar-benar jujur mengenai dirinya yang lapar karena semua makanan habis tak tersisa.

.

Taekwoon menarik Haekyeon menuju galeri seninya. Jujur Haekyeon belum pernah masuk ke sana lagi setelah membereskan kekacauan yang dibuat Taekwoon. Itu karena Taekwoon juga tak pernah lagi ada di galeri seninya saat bersama Haekyeon di apartemen. Taekwoon membuka perlahan pintu di depannya secara perlahan membuat Haekyeon menelan ludahnya sendiri. Mata Haekyeon menangkap beberapa luisan lama masih ada di sana dan beberapa yang belum pernah di lihat. Namun, dia tahu beberapa lukisan yang belum pernah dilihatnya adalah lukisan baru.

.

"ini adalah lukisan tempat saat aku berencana pergi berlibur bersama Jaehwan" ucap Taekwoon menunjuk sebuah pantai dengan tebing dan air terjun sukses membuat senyum Haekyeon hilang. Tapi tidak dengan smirk Taekwoon yang menyadarai perubahan ekspresi kekasihnya "tapi aku tak jadi pergi dengannya karena dia ada tes dadakan dulu dan akhirnya aku pergi dengan orang lain mungkin sudah setahun yang lalu" lanjut Taekwoon sukses membuat Haekyeon menatapnya tak percaya karena dia tahu setahun yang lalu mereka pergi berlibur ke tempat yang sama dengan ada di lukisan.

.

"lalu ini adalah lukisan saat aku menemukan seorang namja sedang berdiam diri di sebuah atap gedung sendirian" ujar Taekwoon menunjuk gambar sebuah atap gedung dengan awan dan matahari yang bersembunyi dibelakangnya membuat dahi Haekyeon berkerut "aku melihatmu yang berdiam diri di atap gedung kantorku setelah mengantarkan bekal" terang Taekwoon membuat Haekyeon langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Dia ingat saat itu mereka baru resmi dua bulan dan Haekyeon yang tahu kalau pola makan Taekwoon akan menjadi buruk kalau sudah sibuk dengan urusan kantor memilih mengnatarkan bekal. Namun, setelah dia menunggu lebih dari dua jam ternyata Taekwoon ada meeting yang sekalian makan siang.

.

"lalu ini adalah saat aku memeluk seorang namja manis di kencan pertamaku" ucap Taekwoon membuat Haekyeon mengingat dimana pertama kali dia kencan dengan Taekwoon. Dia tersenyum saat mengingat bagaimana dia merajuk agar Taekwoon mau menunggu matahari terbenam.

.

"ini adalah saat aku harus meninggalkan seseorang yang berharga makan sendirian" lukisan itu menggambarkan seorang namja sedang berada di restoran yang lumayan ramai ada dua piring dengan makanan yang masih banyak. Namja yang sendirian itu terlihat hanya memandang pada kursi yang kosong di depannya. Haekyeon tersenyum tipis mengingat hal itu.

.

"ini adalah saat seseorang merengek padaku untuk menemaninya yang manja melihat bintang disaat angin musim panas berhembus dengan begitu kencangnya" dia sana terlukis langit penuh bintang, dedaunan yang bertebangan dan sebuah balkon kamar.

.

"ini adalah saat aku merasakan hal berbeda ketika aku menggenggam erat tangan seseorang yang tengah kedinginan" di sana terlukis pohon natal dengan salju dan dua orang yang berjalan beriringan dan salah seorangnya menggenggam tangan orang yang satunya.

.

"ini adalah saat aku menemukan seseorang akan pergi sendirian pada alam saat dia butuh ketenangan" di sana terlukis padang rumput luas dengan sebuah pohon yang berdiri sendirian. Di bawah pohon itu terlihat seseorang duduk menghadap padang rumput. Haekyeon tahu lukisan itu. Itu merupakan lukisan yang ditunjukkan Taekwoon padanya beberapa waktu lalu. Sungguh Haekyeon tak menyangka kalau Taekwoon akan mengetahui kebiasaannya itu.

.

"ini adalah saat yang tak pernah ingin aku ulangi lagi" di sana tergambar sebuah ruangan yang berantakan tak beraturan. Haekyeon tersenyum mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu itu.

.

"ini adalah saat semua mulai menjadi lebih baik dan aku bisa memeluk seseorang dengan perasaan begitu bahagia" Haekyeon menarik lengan Taekwoon untuk memeluk lehernya saat melihat dua orang yang saling berpelukan di atas sebuah ranjang dalam keadaan tertidur.

.

"dan ini adalah saat yang selalu aku nantikan kapan hal itu akan terjadi" Haekyeon mengalihkan pandangannya saat Taekwoon mengatakannya. Di sana terlukis sebuah gereja dan dua burung merpati putih juga sebuah buket bunga.

.

Taekwoon tersenyum menatap lekat pada Haekyeon yang menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Tangan Taekwoon mengusap pipi Haekyeon dengan lembut membuat namja manis di hadapannya itu menutup mata. Taekwoon mengecup kening Haekyeon seraya menghapus air mata yang terjatuh dipipinya. Haekyeon membuka matanya dan tersenyum membuat Taekwoon ikut tersenyum. Taekwoon membawa Haekyeon dalam ciuman yang berbeda dari biasanya. Ciuman yang begitu lembut dan tanpa ada tuntutan. Sebuah ciuman untuk menyampaikan betapa besar rasa yang dimilikinya untuk namja yang juga membalas ciumannya ini.

.

"aku harap kau benar-benar tak akan pernah pergi dariku" ucap Taekwoon menarik tangan Haekyeon dan menyematkan sebuah cincin perak di jari manisnya. Haekyeon membelalakkan matanya melihat apa yang dilakukan Taekwoon. Namun, kemudian dia memeluk erat namja tampan dengan wajah datar itu dengan perasaan bahagia.

"terima kasih Taekwoonie" ucap Haekyeon

"sama-sama Jung Haekyeon" balas Taekwoon membuat pelukkan Haekkyeon langsung lepas

"ya! Kau selalu mengganti margaku sesukamu" ujar Haekyeon cemberut pada namja di hadapanya ini

"kukira Jung di depan namamu tidaklah buruk" balas Taekwoon lagi dan Haekyeon hanya mendecih

"terserah kau saja" balas Haekyeon malas berasu mulut lebih panjang dan pergi keluar dari ruangan

.

Taekwoon menggelengka kepalanya saat mendengar melodi yang merusak telinga karena Haekyeon meneka tust piano sesuka hatinya. Taekwoon mendudukkan diri di sebelah Haekyeon dan menarik tangannya. Haekyeon mengerucutkan bibirnya denga ulah Taekwoon.

.

"mainkan sebuah lagu untukku" pinta Haekyeon dan Taekwoon langsung menekan tuts piano dihadapannya sambil memejamkan matanya memaikan melodi dari VIXX – Thank You For Being Born. Sedangkan Haekyeon menatap penuh binar pada Taekwoon. Hingga akhirnya Haekyeon memilih untuk menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Taekwoon dan memejamkan matanya menikmati akhir dari penantiannya. Dia ahirnya percaya saat dia mau bertahan lebih lama maka hal indah itu akan datang padanya.

.

.

_VIXX - Thank You For Being Born_

_You probably hated me all day_

_You still don't know me, stupid_

_Your birthday comes only once a tear _

_How could I forget?_

_I'm sorry I couldn't express my heart for all this time_

_I guess I was too shy to say I love you_

_Will you close your eyes?_

_Congratulation, happy birthday to my love_

_I won't change I'll make your heart race every day_

_I promise you_

_Thank you so much, thank you for my love_

_For being born today for coming to me_

_Meeting you was a great fortune in my life_

_Now blow out the candles my love_

_The only thing I can do is to love you even more_

_There might be times when I hurt you_

_But please know this one thing_

_Just like always just like now_

_I love you you're my everything to me _

_Even after ten years it'll be like only one day has passed_

_I won't change I'll make your heart race every day_

_I promise you my love_

_It still feels like a dream _

_An angel is looking at me and smiling like this_

_Even if I yell I love you endlessly_

_It's not enough _

_Lonely and hard days won't be scary if we're together_

_I'll give you things that always overflow_

_Thank you so much thank you for my love_

_For being born for being by my side _

_I am born again because I meet you _

_Now will you put this ring on? My love_

_._

_._

_End_

.

AH FF dengan pairing baru semoga memuaskan. Ah apa penulisannya sudah lebih rapi? terima kasih yang sudah memeberitahu saya kemarin. Maaf lupa namanya pokoknya terima kasih banyak ya,,,,,,

Kritik dan Saran selalu diterima.

Terima kasih untuk semua readers yang mau mampir. Untuk para reviewers yang sudah meninggalkan jejak di FF aku yang sebelumnya maaf kalau belum dibalas. Dan untuk yang meminta sekuel dari cerita-cerita saya maaf kalau belum dilanjutkan. Ini karena mood saya lagi buruk jadi belum bisa membuat terusannya.

untuk yang terakhir

Lovely peace Kang Hye Hoon


End file.
